¿Quién dijo que la vida no es irónica?
by Bradburyy
Summary: No cualquier persona o monstruo ha vuelto a sus vidas. Esa persona sabe cómo manipular, está un paso por delante y sabe que que los Birkin junto con los Wesker son buenos amigos, aun más sus descendientes. Jake también sabe lo último pero no dejará que Sherry sea la carta de él para manipularlo. Los sentimientos y el bioterrorismo, en ocasiones, no pueden ir mezclados. [Re-escrito]
1. Chapter 1

_«Lo único que puede vencer al poder, es más poder, esa es la constante del universo. Sin embargo, no hay punto en el poder si se consume a sí mismo» _  
>-Albert Wesker.<p>

••

**Capítulo 1**: Volver a la vida.

Los niveles se elevaron considerablemente mientras una luz verde se encendía al lado de un ordenador. El hombre se levantó de su incómoda silla, había mandado a un subordinado en busca de una mejor, una que diera la comodidad que su grandísima persona merecía, pero no había llegado. "Alguien tendrá que pagar las consecuencias…", pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia su ordenador, guardando la información del día en un disco duro externo. Estaba muy seguro de que su nuevo señor desearía leer los resultados por sí mismo. Luego buscó una tarjeta en el bolsillo de su blanca y esterilizada bata. La insertó en la ranura debajo de la luz verde y ésta comenzó a parpadear hasta apagarse. Escuchó como la puerta trasera se abría e iluminaba con una luz verde la mediana estancia. La ranura escupió la tarjeta y el hombre la cogió sin despegar su vista de la habitación abierta.

Miró los distintos monitores de la sala y vio que uno había cambiado sus números. Sorprendido e interesado, se acercó aun más, asegurándose de que su vista no fallaba. Una retorcida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, haciendo que su rostro se viera aun más extraño. Dejó que su vista le diera la confianza a su cerebro de que esos números no eran una falla del sistema. Giró a su derecha y vio a través del ventanal que dividía la sala: había llegado el día. Todo estaba listo para avanzar por fin la larga y esperada prueba. Apoyó su pulgar para el reconocimiento ID en una determinada zona del ventanal y en éste aparecieron números. Seguía excitado por la noticia, le costó oprimir los dígitos correctos, pero después de un segundo intento logró dar con los correctos.  
>El ventanal se abrió por la mitad y dejó salir un poco de vapor. Rápidamente se dirigió a las máquinas y computadoras del lado izquierdo. Comenzó a activar y desactivar según correspondía, le pareció un trabajo eterno debido a lo ansioso que estaba por ver el resultado.<p>

Se acercó a la camilla y observó al sujeto que descansaba sobre ella. No se atrevió a tocarlo ni menos decir alguna palabra. La ansiedad le dejó paso al miedo de fracasar o de haber hecho un trabajo a medias. Si lo último ocurría, estaría muerto.

Finalmente se armó de valor para hablar:

—¿Señor?—su voz estaba en la mezcla entre felicidad y miedo a la respuesta.

Alivio y emoción llegaron a llenarlo cuando a la vista quedaron unos ojos antinaturales.

••

**Dos semanas antes.**

Mientras un gran suceso marcaba la historia del bioterrorismo al otro lado del mundo, en alguna parte de Europa una chica de cabello rubio y corto se paseaba preocupada por los pasillos de la Seguridad Nacional. Habían pasado 48 horas desde la última llamada de emergencia que Jake había hecho para informarle que necesitaba un poco de apoyo para escapar de una zona de guerra.

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana y seguía avanzando. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Por qué no había desobedecido una vez en su vida una orden y así hubiera podido ir también con el resto del Team Bravo? Si lo hubiera hecho podría asegurarse de que tanto Jake como sus hombres estaban bien. Ella misma se encargaría de la seguridad de todos, después de Ustanak, incluso después de escapar de su propio padre cuando niña, se sentía mucho más competente. Se apoyo contra los enormes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista a la ciudad pero que en esta ocasión le pareció estúpida. Golpeó sin fuerza con el puño cerrado una parte del cristal pero éste quedó intacto. No había ningún rastro de algún vehículo o helicóptero llegando, absolutamente nada.

El ascensor sonó y de ahí salió un uniformado. Sherry corrió tras él y lo obligó a detenerse.

—¿Qué sabes?

El hombre de rostro redondo y mirada intimidante frunció el ceño confundido.

—¡El rescate! ¡La llamada!

—Vienen en camino. La situación se extendió debido al testimonio de ése… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Como sea, no parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia"

—¿Qué?

El uniformado negó con la cabeza, dejando en claro que no sabía más. Sherry miró incrédula hacia el ascensor, esperando ver a Jake salir de él y que le explicará su mentira. ¿Es qué nunca se acostumbraría Jake a decirle la verdad? Según él, de vuelta al 2013, él había mentido únicamente para el bien.

Confundida, se dirigió hasta su oficina y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Repasaba los hechos una y otra vez en su mente, mientras más lo hacía, más quería que Jake volviera.

Después de tres horas, el sueño finalmente le ganó.

A la mañana siguiente el cuello le dolía, se llevó una mano a éste mientras se quejaba e intentaba sacar el sueño que todavía sentía. No habían sido las horas más placenteras, en sus sueños aparecía Raccoon City, Claire, ese horrible grito… Entonces cambiaba a Leon, los sucesos de Europa del Este, a Jake y la extraña mujer.

Todavía con la mano en su cuello, llamó al ascensor y cerró los ojos un momento. Suspiró y desperezó. No podía presentarse con tal mal aspecto delante de su superior para pedir información.

El sonido de aviso del ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron. Dio un pasó hacías atrás y, después de unos instantes, sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de la persona que salía. Cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, lo soltó de inmediato y se limitó a mirarlo seriamente.

—¿No parecía estar ahí por voluntad propia? —Citó al hombre de la noche anterior —. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando cuando me ocultaste eso?"

Jake bufó y se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá pensaba en… No sé. ¿Mi vida?

—Pero… —Sherry respiró hondo antes de continuar—. ¡Tenías que decirme!

—No tenía tiempo para darte una gran charla sobre lo que ocurría ni sentarme a beber café. Con que supieras mi ubicación bastaba. Además, pensaba verte ahí.

—Olvídalo —se rindió ante el tema de su mentira—. Ahora mejor vamos a mi oficina y me cuentas qué pasó —señaló hacia un pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda y comenzó a caminar.

Rodó los ojos cuando Jake posó sus pies sobre el escritorio, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa manía de Jake. Ya le había recordado mucho que no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero él se limitaba a sonreír.

—Resumiré todo porque ya lo conté una y otra vez a esos iguales de allá abajo. Así que si quieres saber algo en profundidad, Supergirl, pregúntales a ellos.

Sherry asintió y se acomodó en el asiento.

—El avión en el que iba fue capturado, lo único que recuerdo de ese viaje es que en un momento estaba peleando con unos tipos y de que un momento a otro todo se oscureció. Desperté en una habitación y cuando intenté salir sonó una alarma, así que llegaron unos tipos. Uno de ellos me dio un discurso sobre el cambio en la historia o algo así, no es que realmente le prestara mucha atención. Luego de pelear y lograran reducirme, desperté en otro lugar, alguien estuvo sacándome sangre y hablando sobre el regreso del maestro. Ni idea de quién es el maestro. Como sea, al final logré escapar y comunicarme contigo.

Sherry iba a responder pero la puerta se abrió de golpe. Entró un hombre unos años menor que ella, parecía estar un poco molesto.

—¡Birkin! ¿Por qué demonios no…?

Se quedó callado cuando, Jake amenazante, se paró frente a él y espetó:

—Cuida el tono y las palabras que usas, quién quiera que seas.

Sherry se paró y echó a Jake hacia atrás, tirándolo de un brazo. No podía olvidar lo protector que Jake era, no dejaba que nadie le hablara mal ni intentara hacerle daño. Admitía que la protección entre ellos era reciproca.

—Está bien… Puedo manejarle por mí misma.

Jake todavía mirando mal hombre asintió y volvió a su lugar. No despegaba la vista de aquel tipo. Él no confiaba en la gente, no tan fácil, no después de la traición en su época de mercenario. En esa época también había aprendido a saber cuándo una persona podía ganar un poco de su confianza a simple vista, y ese hombre estaba lejos. Existía algo en el él que no le gustaba. Intentó creer que se debía a su manera de referirse a Sherry, pero algo en él le decía que no se trataba de aquello.

—¿Qué ocurre?

El hombre pareció entender que no era seguro hablar con Jake presente. Indicó con la cabeza la puerta y Sherry lo siguió hasta la salida.

Regresando a su oficina encontró a Jake, una vez más, con sus pies sobre el escritorio, sus manos detrás de su cabeza, pareciendo muy cómodo en el lugar. Nadie podía decir todo lo que había vivido él, con su actitud tan difícil y ese humor que nacía de él cuando la situación era peligrosa.

—Jake… —Sherry se sentó en la orilla de su escritorio, a un lado de los pies—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué te han secuestrado? Digo, puede que hayas visto algo… Escuchado. No eres idiota, más de una idea tendrás, lo sé.

—Era mi sangre. ¿Por qué todos quieren un poco de ella?

—Porque tu sangre es…

—Lo único que puede salvar al mundo, ya. Tú eres la única que quería mi sangre para el bien de otros —su mirada fue hasta ella—. No creo que ellos querían el bien de la gente. En fin —bajó los pies del escritorio y se levantó de la silla—, es tu trabajo averiguar qué ha pasado. Ayudaré, sin costos, porque cuando encuentre al idiota que jugó con mi sangre, él conocerá a qué sabe. Ah, Sherry, ¿tienes una idea de quién es el Maestro?

La rubia negó, mostrando en sus ojos lo inepta que se sentía al no conocer quién era. Nadie había oído de un Maestro antes, no existía información al respecto, pero pronto la tendrían.

—¿También quieres que el Maestro pruebe sangre? —Sherry se paró frente a Jake—. Si este Maestro es peligroso, tiene dos destinos: terminar detrás de las rejas o muerto. Y la última opción no será causada por ti.

**••**

**Presente.**

Se arregló los lentes y luego se cruzó de brazos. Observando al hombre, el cual parecía estar un poco nervioso y, a la vez, intimidado. Cambiaba de postura constantemente y le costaba hablar, además, lo hacía en casi un susurro.

—Así que realmente está vivo. Y dices que crees que él sabe de dónde viene… ¿Qué estás esperando para decirme dónde está?

El hombre provocaba que su paciencia se acortara. No podía ir al punto exacto sin antes usar un montón de adulaciones, palabras que no eran más que basura o se desviaba del tema, intentando dejar a sí mismo como un hombre eficiente.

El único eficiente era el hombre de lentes. Nadie más.

—No sé su ubicación, señor.

El hombre de lentes oscuros se acercó unos pasos, imponiendo su poderosa aura y con una voz falsamente agradable, dijo:

—Hasta aquí llega tu trabajo. Ahora seguiré por mi cuenta, pero… Sé de tus contactos con la Seguridad Nacional y la BSAA, no estaría malo si decides usarlo. Nadie pensaría que estás en el lado que traerá un favorable cambio.

—Sí, señor… —respondió—. Así será.

—Ahora vete, Nicholas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** Sospechas.

••

El tema volvía a ser interrumpido, una vez más, gracias a Jake. Sherry estaba acostumbrada a su actitud, habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos para conocer y entender su comportamiento, pero no significaba que dejaría de intentar corregir un poco su comportamiento para simplificar los riesgos.

—¡Jake! —volvió a decir Sherry.

—¿Qué? Esta mierda no funciona.

—Pero no es motivo para que lo destroces aun más.

Jake dejó el aparato en su sitio y echó la silla hacia atrás, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas.

—Como te iba diciendo, me encontré con el tipo del otro día cerca de mi departamento. No es que sea paranoico, pero no me causa mucha confianza.

Sherry rodó los ojos y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos. La situación era tan familiar que sentía que en cualquier momento no le importaría más si alguien era un traidor. Lo pensó unos segundos más y decidió que nunca le dejaría de importar, su sentido de justicia iba por encima de otros.

—¿Crees que puede ser como Simmons? No parece ser un tipo así.

Derek C. Simmons fue otro hombre de poder que traicionó a su gente, tal como Albert Wesker lo había hecho con los STARS. Sherry no hacía comparación entre Simmons y Wesker, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar sobre Albert Wesker, él estaba muerto. Simmons también estaba muerto, pero no significaba que nadie pudiera seguir sus pasos. Todo hombre se tentaba con la idea del poder.

—No digo que sea como Simmons, es sólo que ahora no puedes confiar en nadie.

Realmente, no sabía qué pensar sobre el tipo. Durante su vida como mercenario había visto muchas máscaras y, conocía que era muy fácil aparentar ser el más inmaculado del mundo cuando tenías grandes intensiones maléficas detrás.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Podría poner a alguien que lo siga de cerca o, también, puedes preguntarle por qué se ve tan seguido cerca de donde tú vives.

—¡Claro! No sé cómo no pude pensarlo antes—Jake intentó forzar una sonrisa, mostrando que aquella solución era la que necesitaba—.¿Por qué te paseas por donde yo vivo? No sabía que tenía fans, lo siento, no doy autógrafos.

Sherry suspiró, no sabía si reír o llorar ante la situación. Como siempre, estaba segura que Jake no estaba contando la historia completa o, quizás sólo era idea de ella. Ya tenía más que pruebas suficientes para saber que Jake no era el tipo que buscaba ayuda a la primera señal de peligro.

—Está bien, mantendré a alguien de confianza detrás de él.

—¿Chris? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—No —se apresuró a negar—. Chris no, él es parte de la BSAA y debe de andar fuera del país.

—¿Por qué no te encargas tú? Digo, no es que piense que sean inútiles o traidores, pero… Tengo más altas expectativas en ti que en los otros.

Como si con nombrarlo durante cierto tiempo se hiciera una invocación, por la puerta apareció el aludido del inicio de la conversación. Llevaba una carpeta abultada bajo el brazo y un lápiz en la otra mano, pareció alterarse un poco cuando notó la mirada de Jake en él.

—Bu-Buenos días —dijo mirando primero a Sherry, luego a Jake.

Jake gruñó en respuesta y Sherry respondió con la mano, agregando:

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito que firme unos papeles… Para lo acordado —se acercó rápidamente, no dándose cuenta que el pie de Jake se interponía en su camino. Unos papeles resbalaron al suelo, otros quedaron colgando.

Sherry se levantó molesta, dejando atrás cualquier intento de estar calmada. Aquello era suficiente.

—¡Jake! No te comportes como un niño de diez años.

Jake levantó las manos en son de paz y negó con la cabeza. Dirigió su vista al suelo y, entre unas fotografías, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una mirada se agregó a la suya, pero no era la de la rubia, sino la del tipo por el cual no sentía ninguna simpatía. Este torpemente recogió el papel y lo escondió entre otros que tenía en su carpeta. No volvió a mirar a Jake, sólo mantenía su atención en Sherry, haciendo que sólo eran ellos dos, no había un tercero en la habitación, al cual ya había dado sospechas suficientes.

El hombre recibió los papeles firmados por Sherry y se marchó del lugar, cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Jake recién volvió a mirar a Sherry cuando la puerta se cerró, no había despegado en ningún momento la vista del tipo.

—¿Qué eran esos papeles?

—Oh, es sólo para dar la autorización de que…

No terminó su frase porque Jake la interrumpió.

—Muy lindo que sigan salvando el mundo, pero no preguntaba sobre eso. Me refiero a lo que llevaba ese idiota, parecía que vi algo que no debía cuando dejó caer sus papeles.

—¿Qué era? ¿Algo que te incluía a ti? ¿Tu dirección, e-mail? Puede ser tu gran fan, Jake.

Jake frunció el ceño y, seriamente, recordó:

—Sherry, el sarcasmo no es lo tuyo. Eso es trabajo mío, no me lo quites —se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, en la cual se apoyó—. Volviendo al tema, estoy seguro que ustedes no se encargan de hacer pruebas biológicas y, si estoy mal, corrígeme. Ahora, lo único que sé es que iré a buscar a ese idiota y le pediré algunas explicaciones.

Colocó su mano sobre la fría manilla plateada y la tiró hacia abajo, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para lograr salir y se marchó. Iba dispuesto a conseguir respuestas inmediatas, sin importar los medios.

En el momento en que Jake salió, Sherry se paró y salió tras él.

—¡Espera! Déjame ayudar —gritó lo suficiente para que Jake la oyera. Algunas cabezas se voltearon hacia ella, otros ignoraron, entre ellos, Jake.

Jake escuchó las palabras de Sherry, pero no se detuvo a contestar ni se limitó a hacer alguna señal de que entendió. Ya se las podría recordar más tarde cuando necesitara de su ayuda.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando que no había nada más que su reflejo en el interior. Entró y cayó en cuenta de que no tenía ni idea sobre dónde estaba él, así que marcó el primer piso en los botones del ascensor y esperó impaciente a que este llegara a su destino.

Al llegar al primer piso, las puertas se abrieron y pasó entre dos hombres que esperaban para subir. Como nadie le respondería a sus preguntas, decidió esperar en el exterior, donde sí o sí el hombre tenía que asomarse.

••

—Maldito hijo de puta… —susurró Jake cuando lo vio aparecer a varios metros de él. Llevaba esperando casi dos horas, así que no se cruzaría de brazos y esperaría a que estuviera a su alcance.

Corrió tras él y lo alcanzó. Agarró ambos brazos, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Parece que nosotros dos tenemos una conversación pendiente.

El hombre seguía luchando por liberarse, comenzó a gritar cuando vio que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Jake tapó su boca y, esta vez más molesto, le advirtió:

—No sigas gritando si no quieres que use la fuerza —Exacto. Esa era la manera "buena" de hacer las cosas, desde su punto de vista en esos momentos—. Ahora quitaré mi mano, caminaremos hasta un lugar privado y responderás a mis preguntas. ¿Entendido?

Unos sonidos provenientes de la boca del hombre le confirmó a Jake de que había entendido sus palabras. Quitó su mano y lo obligó a caminar hasta un sitio apartado.

—¿Quién demonios eres y dónde está tu lealtad? —espetó Jake muy cerca de él.

—Mi… Mi lealtad es a la Seguridad Nacional.

—¿Al igual que Simmons? ¿Tu lealtad hacia ellos es por el bien del mundo o por, como lo llaman los enemigos, por el bien del mundo y sus armas biológicas orgánicas?

—¿Armas biológicas? No, yo no. Nosotros… Nosotros las destruimos, no creamos. No necesitamos esas… grandiosas basuras. Son monstruos, son nuestros enemigos.

Jake se separó un poco y se paseó en el lugar, nunca alejándose mucho de su compañía.

—En el caso en que te crea, podemos seguir a la siguiente pregunta —Jake se detuvo frente a él—. ¿Por qué me sigues?

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó confundido, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

—Eh… Mira, los juegos del desentendido no funcionan aquí. Te he visto varias veces en los mismos lugares que yo.

—El mundo es libre y las coincidencias son varias.

Jake lo miró unos instantes, desafiándolo. Luego, se controló para no pegarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro.

—¿Eres mi alma gemela? ¿Mi otra mitad perdida? Porque, en mi opinión, me parece muy raro que estemos siempre en los mismos lugares, en las mismas horas. Y, cualquier cosa, no eres mi tipo —no sentía ganas de bromear en el momento, pero no podía evitar dejar salir sus comentarios.

El hombre rió nerviosamente y luego tosió. Se enderezó y acercó a Jake, respondiendo con un tono de voz más serio:

—Haga lo que haga, no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo trabajo que hacer y asuntos a los cuales responder —apartó a Jake y caminó en la misma dirección por donde habían venido, pero, antes de salir del campo de visión y audio de Jake, giró sobre sus talones, agregando:

—Con respecto a mi nombre… Mi nombre es Nicholas Miles, al igual que mi padre —le dedicó una sonrisa petulante—. Lamento decir que no es un gusto conocerte, te faltan muchos modales, Jake.

Jake dio unos pasos para salir tras él, pero, por una parte, sentía que tenía que quedarse, que en otra ocasión descubriría algo más importante que el nombre. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre el hombre hasta que desapareció de su vista. Nicholas era, en todo su esplendor, un idiota que no podía mantener su actuación. Quería pasar como el indefenso hombre nervioso, el que respetaba a sus superiores, pero en el fondo fantaseaba con tener a sus superiores pidiendo por piedad porque era débil, sólo en su imaginación podía conseguir lo que quería.

Sacó su móvil, buscó el número conocido de Sherry y esperó a oír su voz.

—¿Jake? ¿Has hablado con él?

—Sí, es un idiota —comentó—. Está mintiendo, sé que está mintiendo. Debes apartarlo de su cargo.

—Se tiene que hacer una investigación, no puedo sacarlo sin dar explicaciones a los demás. Tenemos sospechas, no pruebas contundentes. Haré lo que sea posible.

—Mientras todos ustedes siguen sus rectos protocolos, hacen toda su investigación, él puede moverse. ¿Por qué no lo detienes?

—No podemos —escuchó el suspiro de Sherry—, decir que es sospechoso no es suficiente.

—He visto lo que tenía, Sherry. No estoy diciendo que es peligroso sólo porque me ha caído mal.

—Déjalo ser. Estaré vigilando, un mal movimiento y caerá. Deja que nos muestre qué tiene para hacer, porque estará acabado antes de que pueda llegar al éxito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:** Reuniones.

Pasó una mano por su bien peinado cabello castaño. A medida que repetía la acción lo iba despeinando y luego volvía a intentar dejarlo ordenado. A Nicholas le daba miedo estar cerca del hombre de los lentes y, los nervios de Nicholas reaccionaban de mala manera ante el miedo. Si no comenzaba a tartamudear, empezaba a mover sus manos, a pasarlas por su pelo, las juntaba, se rascaba la nuca. En general, no podía dejarlas quietas.

De hecho, ni siquiera se encontraba demasiado cerca del hombre. A decir verdad, Nicholas únicamente se limitaba a mirar por la ventana y, por ahí veía como su padre, un tipo que llevaba el mismo nombre que él, hablaba con la persona que tanto miedo le daba a Nicholas Jr. No sabía qué ganaría con todo esto, siempre tenía que mantener informado a su padre, arriesgando su trabajo en la Seguridad Nacional.

Se puso de espaldas a la ventana y recordó como había reaccionado su padre después de que se enterar de su pequeño encuentro con Jake.

_13 horas antes._

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? ¡Imagínate lo que puede pasar si él se entera! Si con sus sospechas ya está avisando a medio mundo… ¡Tienes que ser más discreto, pequeño idiota! —Reprendió Nicholas a su hijo—. Llevas mi nombre, actúa como si lo merecieras. Estás dentro de una fuerte organización, tienes a Jake a tu lado. Mientras esa mujer siga ahí, él también estará junto a ella. Si tú logras que ella venga detrás de nosotros, tú estás muerto.

El menor de los Miles se llevó sus manos al cuello, mirando sin pestañear el suelo. Únicamente se limitaba a asentir, sentía que si hablaba empeoraría más las cosas.

—¡Defiéndete! Dale a entender quién tiene el poder, hijo. Nosotros estamos a un paso de cambiar el mundo, de mejorarlo —sus últimas palabras salieron con mucha alegría. Cambiar y mejorar el mundo para él era una idea excelente—. Tú ya sabes por qué lo están buscando. Aléjate de él, también de su amiga. No puedes seguir arruinando todo —con la última frase su tono de alegría se esfumó y apareció otro lleno de molestia—. ¡Idiota! No… No… —se paseó por su lugar. Agarró una lámpara del escritorio y la lanzó contra la pared—. ¿Qué creías que hacías cuando dejaste esos papeles a la vista? Mejor vete. Sí, ándate—. Indicó con el índice la puerta y luego se acercó a su escritorio para fijarse en los números e imágenes que mostraba la pantalla de su notebook.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Miró por encima del hombro y encontró la mirada de su padre.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó sin interés Nicholas.

—Los temas que hablo con él no son de tus asuntos, hijo.

* * *

><p>Sherry llamó a la puerta por segunda vez.<p>

—Jake, abre, por favor. Tengo algo que pasarte —dijo mientras seguía llamando.

La puerta se abrió y dejó a la vista al chico, el cual inmediatamente desvió su mirada hacia el bolso que Sherry llevaba.

—Oh, gracias. Es muy lindo —respondió con sarcasmo y haciéndose hacia un lado para dejarla pasar.

Sherry inmediatamente echó una silla hacia atrás y se sentó. Dejó el bolso en sus piernas y del bolso sacó una carpeta abultada. Jake la miró y tomó asiento al lado de ella.

—¿Es lo que pienso?

Tomó la carpeta de la mesa, a lo cual Sherry lo fulminó con la mirada. Jake la abrió y empezó a revisarla, pasaba hoja tras hoja sin fijarse en ningún detalle. Solamente quería encontrar la que había visto hace días en la oficina de Sherry.

—Mierda… No está. Pero, de todos modos, eres maravillosa por conseguirla.

Dejó la carpeta en la mesa.

—¿No vas a revisarla en más profundidad? Yo no he visto nada todavía. Quería esperar que estuvieras—. Sherry sacó los papeles de las carpetas y dejó una mitad para ella—. Todo tuyo lo que está ahí.

—¿Para qué? No está la que vi —protestó.

—Puede que no esté, pero podemos encontrar algo más. Estoy empezando a creer que realmente oculta algo. Ha estado muy raro últimamente.

Jake sonrió con suficiencia cuando le dieron, en parte, la razón.

Sherry leía atentamente cada detalle y no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal. Era como la quinta vez que repasaba todo y, sólo a la sexta se dio cuenta que no se había percatado de una hoja de cuaderno bien doblada.

—Jake… Mira esto —colocó la carta frente a sus ojos y Jake intentó quitársela. No logró su objetivo porque Sherry la sacó de su alcance.

_"Necesito verte hoy a las 4:00 AM en las afueras de las casas abandonadas. Necesitamos discutir tu futuro, después de lo que has dicho no sé si podrás hacerlo bien. Tú sabes lo que estás jugando, no puedes simplemente dejar que todo se esfume por incompetencias tuyas._

_Acuérdate, a las 4:00 AM. 6020-6024, no lo olvides"_

—¿Te suena 6020-6024, Supergirl?

—No. No sé qué es. Podría ser un código, no tiene los dígitos suficientes para ser una coordenada, menos un número telefónico. Tampoco es el nombre de una calle.

—La única manera de averiguarlo es presentarnos esta noche. No creo que les moleste tener unos invitados.

Jake se levantó y fue hasta un mueble de madera.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sherry todavía en la mesa.

Jake se giró y dejó a la vista una .9mm.

—No creo que nos reciban con pasteles y abrazos. Así que, hay que ir listo para la guerra.

—No nos presentaremos como si nada. Tenemos que estar ocultos, se supone que esto lo llevamos en secreto.

—Si nos descubren no creo que se queden sin hacer nada.

Sherry volvió a fijar su vista en los papeles. Sabía que Jake tenía razón: si Nicholas andaba en algo malo esta noche, no dudaría en que los atacaría.

* * *

><p>La noche se encontraba fría. La iluminación era escasa, unos cuantos faros seguían en buen estado e iluminaban algunas zonas.<p>

Sherry buscaba cualquier indicio de movimiento o el más mínimo susurro de voces, eran recién las 4:10 AM y, en la nota encontrada no salía nada sobre cuánto duraría el encuentro.  
>Arregló la bufanda que envolvía su cuello y deseó que a Jake le fuera mejor. Continuó caminando entre las casas, cada tantos minutos se detenía para comprobar las cerraduras, hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna forzada.<p>

Escuchó pasos detrás de ellas, se giró inmediatamente, con todos los sentidos alerta.

—No te preocupes, soy yo — Jake no parecía estar de buen humor, así que Sherry dedujo que habían tenido los mismos resultados.

—He encontrado nada —admitió.

Jake se acercó y se cruzó de brazos. Recordó lo escrito en la nota: los números escritos en ella tenían que significar algo. Y su instinto le gritaba que esos números eran el lugar de reunión.  
>Sintió una punzada de alegría cuando miró hacia los números escritos arriba de las puertas de las casas. Todos tenían cuatro dígitos.<p>

—Lo he pillado, Supergirl. Los famosos números son los de las casas, qué simple. Ahora me sentiré como un idiota por no haberlo pillado antes.

Agarró el brazo de Sherry y empezó a caminar con ella a su lado.

Las casas ya llevaban más de seis años abandonadas. El polvo, los rayados y el desgaste de la pintura eran claros signos de abandono. Y, como nadie frecuentaba esos lugares, era un excelente sitio para idear planes.

Jake se detuvo en una que tenía los números rayados, alguien se había dado el trabajo de echar pintura negra sobre los números. La casa de su izquierda era 6020, luego seguía la sin número y, finalmente, la casa con el número 6024.

—Es la sin número —habló Sherry a su lado—. ¿Entramos decentemente por la puerta principal o primero revisamos y buscamos otra entrada?

—Revisemos. Ya quiero ver la cara de ese idiota cuando se vea atrapado.

Rodearon la casa. Las ventanas laterales estaban tapadas con tablones de maderas y, la única que ofrecía vista hacia el interior, era una ubicada lejos del suelo. Para ver a través de ella Sherry necesitó la ayuda de Jake, el cual no paraba de preguntar si veía a Nicholas por algún lado. Pero lo único que vio Sherry fue lo que, en algún momento, hacía de dormitorio matrimonial.

La puerta trasera, para sorpresa de ambos, se encontraba abierta. En sigilo entraron, buscando con la mirada cualquier señal de vida y, en la habitación siguiente escucharon unas voces. La puerta que separaba las habitaciones no estaba, así que no había ningún obstáculo que disminuyera la calidad del sonido.

Jake se colocó contra la pared, acuclillado y le ordenó a Sherry que se colocara detrás de él, a lo cual Sherry no aceptó e imitó la posición de su compañero, pero al otro lado de la puerta.

Así quedaron ambos con vista hacia la escena y preparados para atacar, si es que era necesario.

—¿Lo comprendes? Estamos trabajando en los últimos detalles —dijo una voz de espaldas a ellos. No lograban ver bien quién era, ya que las velas prendidas sobre un taburete sucio no ayudaban mucho.

—Lo sé. Yo sólo entraré en acción cuando ustedes terminen las fases de pruebas. Pe-pero… —aquel era Nicholas. Tanto Sherry como Jake lo reconocieron por su voz apagada.

—Aquí no hay un "pero", hijo. Haces lo que se te ordena o te olvidas de cómo es la vida.

Sherry desvió su mirada hacia Jake, el cual parecía estar bastante concentrado en la conversación y esperando el momento en que pudiera atrapar a Nicholas en algo malo. Hasta ahora, parecía ser una conversación entre padre e hijo, pero las palabras "fases de pruebas" podían entenderse de diferentes formas.

—Miles, no seas tan duro con el muchacho. Ya hablamos sobre su error al principio y, aun así, sigue siendo útil —habló una tercera voz desde las sombras.

Sherry abrió un poco más los ojos e instintivamente miró a Jake. Esa voz se le hacía conocida. Estupideces, no era posible… Solamente eran parecidas, sí, la de Albert Wesker era distinta.

Jake miró a Sherry y articuló:

—¿Qué?

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero esta vez le pareció más notorio el parecido entre Jake y Albert. No tan sólo por algunos gestos que tenían en común. "_Jake no es_ _como Wesker, nunca lo será_", pensó para sí misma.

Sherry negó y volvió a concentrarse en la reunión que se llevaba en la siguiente habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** Posibilidades.

—Chris Redfield al habla —dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Soy Sherry, Sherry Birkin. Necesito contarte algo, Chris.

—¿Qué es? Ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo, las cosas en la BSAA han estado un poco movidas.

—¿Es posible que Wesker haya tenido un hermano?"

Silencio.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Estoy segura de haber oído una voz familiar a la de él. Pero es ilógico que haya sido Wesker en sí mismo.

—¿Dónde ha sido eso?

—Ocurrió hace 24 horas. En las casas abandonadas.

—¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Jake cree que tenemos a alguien en malos pasos. Además, estoy segura que hablaban de unas pruebas de Bioarmas.

—Encuéntrate conmigo a las 18:00 hrs, en el mismo lugar de la última vez.

—Tengo que cortar. Hasta luego, Chris —se apresuró a agregar cuando Jake entró en la habitación.

Sherry no había nombrado el detalle de la coincidencia de voces entre el sujeto de las sombras y Wesker a Jake. No quería decir nada a nadie hasta estar completamente segura, únicamente se había contactado con Chris, porque él conocía, en cierto modo, más a Wesker. Él había trabajo con él en los S.T.A.R.S y, años después, había terminado todo en África.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿He interrumpido alguna conversación importante o muy privada? — preguntó alzando una ceja y apoyándose contra la fría pared.

—No era nada, en serio —sonrió amablemente y agregó: —Supongo que vienes para saber más de Nicholas.

En ese momento miró la hora en el reloj digital colgado en la pared. Era hora de irse si quería llegar puntual.

—Jake, debo irme por unas horas.

Jake la miró, esperando alguna otra explicación. Habían pasado 24 horas desde que encontraron a Nicholas reuniéndose con su padre y otro tipo, la conversación que mantuvieron no eran pruebas sólidas para juzgarlo, pero quedaba claro que algo estaba ocultado. ¿Así que ahora Sherry se iba? Recordó como se había apresurado a cortar la llamada cuando lo vio y, en ese momento, se enteró de que Sherry también ocultaba algo. Qué brillante, ahora faltaba que ella fuera la misteriosa y, recordando la noche anterior, Sherry se había limitado a dirigirle la palabra durante el camino, sobre todo cuando se trataba de comentar lo oído y visto dentro de la casa sin número.

—Volveré después —respondió lacónico. Giró el pomo de la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás, en parte estaba molesto. No le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, él no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta cuando la gente le escondía cosas, además estaba el hecho de que Sherry no era una experta fingiendo.

* * *

><p>El local de una única sala amplia estaba igual que siempre. Una barra en el lado derecho, donde atendía una mujer; más allá estaban las mesas, donde se juntaban miembros de la BSAA u otros a charlar un rato y, otros venían a descansar. Realmente eso no importaba ahora.<p>

Buscó con la mirada a Chris. Se abrió paso entre la gente cuando lo vio sentado al fondo, con un vaso en la mano y mirando hacia la entrada.

—Hola, Chris —saludó sentándose frente a él.

—Hola. Sherry, lo que te diré a continuación no debes hablarlo con nadie; no importa si la persona tiene conocimiento de lo que te diré o no —antes de Sherry respondiera, se apresuró a agregar—: Tampoco Jake.

Sherry lo observó por uno momento: Chris parecía unos años mayores, al parecer todavía llevaba la carga de perder a todos sus hombres años atrás. O, simplemente, era que él ya no quería seguir ahí. Sintió curiosidad en el tema, pero no era el momento adecuado para empezar con preguntas ajenas al tema.

—No diré nada —confirmó.

Chris bebió el resto de líquido que quedaba en su vaso y metió su mano dentro de su chaqueta, buscando la fotografía que quería enseñarle a Birkin. La sacó y la colocó en la mesa, frente a Sherry. Ella la tomó entre sus dedos y observó: La fotografía mostraba a un hombre un poco más bajo que Chris, llevaba un sombrero negro y un abrigo largo. Miraba hacia un lado, parado frente a una tapa del alcantarillado.

—Lleva un mes paseándose cada día en el mismo lugar. Y no es el único, siempre hay alguien justo en esa entrada. Creemos que bajo tierra hay unos laboratorios y esa es una entrada. Ya ha ido un grupo a rastrear la zona, pero debajo de las calles las alcantarillas se dividen en varios caminos. Hasta ahora el primer camino se encuentra limpio.

—¿Saben quién es el hombre? —preguntó interesada.

Todavía miraba los detalles de la fotografía. La cara del hombre no se veía muy bien ya que el sombrero tapaba y llevaba el cuello del abrigo subido, tapando su boca.

—Se identificó como George Martin; es un nombre falso. Pero ya lo tenemos identificado.

Sherry devolvió la fotografía y esperó a que Chris continuara.

—Respecto a tu pregunta telefónica sobre Wesker. El único familiar que se le conoce es Jake. ¿Estás segura de lo que oíste?

—Sí, Chris, estoy segura. Conozco la voz de Wesker, él fue amigo de mi padre, a veces lo oía hablando con él en casa. Y la voz que oí la noche anterior era muy parecida, me recordó bastante a Wesker. Pero no pude verlo, estaba cubierto por la oscuridad.

Chris asintió y aseguró:

—La BSAA no tiene sospechas sobre que Wesker no haya muerto. Lo maté yo mismo, es improbable que esté de vuelta.

—¿Pero qué ocurre si Wesker ese día tenía un plan B que no conocías?

—No lo creo.

—¡Chris! Lo dieron por muerto en la Mansión Spencer. ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

Chris no podía contradecir eso. Todos habían creído que el Capitán Albert Wesker, ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. había muerto allí. ¿Y qué ocurrió después? Lo encontró en la Base de la Antártida.

No. Chris se negó a pensar en que Wesker siguiera por ahí con vida. El único Wesker que seguía con vida era Jake y Chris confiaba en que él no seguiría el camino de su padre.

Un celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio como Sherry contestaba, esperó unos minutos a que ella colgara para poder seguir hablando con ella.

Sherry se adelantó:

—Me tengo que ir. Ha ocurrido un imprevisto. Por favor, Chris, si sabes algo, déjame saberlo. Yo haré lo mismo.

Chris asintió y se levantó para acompañarla a la salida.

Se despidió de Sherry y se dispuso a tomar su camino cuando escuchó un disparo y luego un grito. «_Sherry»_, fue lo primero que pensó y corrió de vuelta.

Lo único que logró ver fue una furgoneta saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la calle principal.

* * *

><p>Alguien sacó la venda de sus ojos. Sherry pestañeó un par de veces y se fijó que la furgoneta seguía en movimiento. Inútilmente intentó mover las manos, ya que las tenía atadas.<p>

—Señorita Birkin, es un placer conocerla — ya sabía de quien era esa voz. Era la misma que había escuchado reprendiendo a Nicholas.

Sherry se fijó en la sonrisa desquiciada del hombre y miró hacia el parabrisas. Se encontraban en la carretera, quién sabe a cuántos kilómetros de la ciudad.

—¿Eres el papá de Nicholas, verdad?

El hombre suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

—Lo soy. Soy el padre de ese inútil. ¿Quién diría que me tocaría un castigo como ese? No puede hacer nada sin estropearlo. ¿Cuánto le demoró a tu amigo averiguar que Nicholas tramaba algo? —Volvió a suspirar, decepcionado.

Sherry se fijó en que una mujer estaba a su lado, con un cuchillo afilado en mano.

—Ella es nuestra amiga Caroline. Quien no podrá hacer nada con ese cuchillo, porque tenemos órdenes bien claras de no hacerte daño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —quería saber Sherry.

—Yo por mi parte quiero cambiar el mundo. Al igual que mi jefe.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

—Digamos que tú eres, según tenemos entendido, la única persona por la cual Jake dejaría su vida en juego. Mi jefe lo necesita, pero él no va cooperar por su propia voluntad.

—¡Y aunque me tengan él no los ayudará! —confió Sherry.

El hombre sonrió como si Sherry hubiera dicho algo completamente estúpido.

Ella no dijo ninguna palabra más durante todo el camino. Ahora sólo pensaba en que Chris hubiera logrado oír el disparo y que este haciendo algo para buscarla. Aunque, Sherry ya estaba formulando una escapatoria para cuando llegaran, no tenía mucha fe en que funcionara.

La furgoneta se detuvo. Caroline tiró de Sherry para que se levantara y con brusquedad la empujó hacia al exterior.

—¿No crees que sería más útil…? —Caroline empezó pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por Nicholas, quien iba unos pasos adelantados.

—Cierra la boca. Es a mí a quien le han encargado a Birkin.

Entraron en una lujosa casa, tenía las paredes relucían y cuadros con diferentes momentos colgaban de ellas. Sillones, mesas y electrodomésticos de buena calidad daban a entender una buena situación económica.

Siguieron avanzando por la casa hasta salir al patio, el cual tenía el césped mojado y bien cortado. Llegaron hasta el fondo, donde una cabaña bien mantenida los esperaba. Nicholas entró primero, seguido por Sherry y Caroline.

—Hasta acá llega el viaje, pequeña Birkin — habló la voz femenina.

Sherry escuchó que Nicholas algo le decía a Caroline, no estaba segura qué era. A los segundos todo se volvió negro. Caroline era la culpable.

* * *

><p><em>Días después.<em>

La lluvia se oía débilmente, pero amenazaba en dejarse caer con toda su furia. Jake se levantó del cómodo sillón y miró por la ventana.

—Vaya día —murmuró y se alejó. No era muy fanático de quedarse mirando como todo en el exterior se mojaba.

Tomó su móvil y volvió a marcar el número que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus registros telefónicos. Sonaba y sonaba, después de cortaba. Ni siquiera enviaba al buzón de voz.

Ya le parecía alarmante que Sherry no contestara. El primer día había pensado que Sherry seguía con sus misterios junto a Chris y que gracias a eso evitaba sus llamadas. El segundo día no fue muy diferente al anterior, con la diferencia que ya le pareció extraño la ausencia de ella.

Hoy se cumpliría la semana y podría jurar que Sherry no contestaba porque ella quisiera. Miró el móvil en su mano, como si con la vista pudiera hacer que Sherry diera una señal de vida. Se disponía a guardarlo cuando éste sonó.

—¿Sí? —dijo cuando aceptó la llamada.

—Jake, es Chris Redfield —informó el hombre desde la calle. Había dudado en llamar a Jake, no sabía que acciones podría él hacer cuando se enterara, pero sabía que lo mejor era decirle.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó indiferente. Le hubiera gustado más la voz de Sherry.

—Es sobre Sherry.

El interés volvió de un golpe a Jake. Deseaba que fueran buenas noticias, pero la voz de Redfield no daba esperanzas de que lo fueran.

—Estoy escuchando.

—Ha sido capturada. Pero la…

Jake alejó el móvil y no escuchó lo que seguía después de "ha sido capturada". Volvió a acercarlo a él y habló:

—¿Hace una semana, no?

—Sí, hace una semana.

Cortó la llama sin despedirse ni nada. Ya era suficiente, ahora si Nicholas conocería que Jake no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para siempre, si había evitado volver a encontrarse con él había sido únicamente porque Sherry lo pidió.

* * *

><p>Jake empujó al hombre que se puso en su camino. Le importaba una mierda que ahora lo persiguieran por todo el edificio o lo apuntaran con armas, él iba a entrar y buscar al idiota de Nicholas.<p>

Tiró de la puerta doble de cristal y algunas personas se detuvieron a mirar, más específicamente, a los hombres que venían detrás de Jake. Algunos curiosos se fijaron en que Jake llevaba un arma en su cinturón.

Un tipo se paró frente a él, a encararlo:

—¿Qué te crees?

Jake gruño y envió su puño directamente a la nariz del tipo.

—Me creo lo que yo quiera, idiota—espetó.

Lo único que ahora le importaba era Sherry. Llevaba tres días sin saber de ella y recién hace una hora había recibido la llamada de Chris. Ah, Chris, pronto lo buscaría para dejar una huella en su rostro. Si era tan increíble como Sherry creía no debió haberla dejado al peligro. ¡Claramente era la culpa de Chris! Si tan solo Sherry no creyera tantas maravillas de él, quizá hubiera pasado otra cosa. Llegaba a pensar que hasta la hermana de Chris, ¿cómo había dicho Sherry que se llamaba? Claire; sí, ese era el nombre. Pensaba que hasta Claire era más competente que su hermano, a Sherry no le hubiera pasado nada si Claire hubiera tomado el lugar de Chris.

El ascensor se demoraba mucho en llegar o el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento para Jake. Buscó el letrero de las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la puerta que dirigía hasta las escaleras. La abrió de un golpe y comenzó a subir velozmente, escuchó como la puerta se abría y se detuvo en seco. Se devolvió los escalones que lo separaban de los tres tipos que venían persiguiéndolo desde la entrada al terreno.

—Me he aburrido de esta persecución —dijo para el primer tipo que derribó al piso. Luego fue por el segundo y sintió como el tercero intentó agarrarlo de los brazos; con el codo dio directo al estomago del tipo y de una patada echó hacia atrás con el que seguía peleando.

Ni le importó mirar a los hombres en el suelo. ¡Únicamente lo estaban retrasando! Siguió subiendo rápidamente hasta llegar al piso deseado. Nadie lo miró hasta que mientras buscaba la oficina correcta gritaba.

—¿Dónde estás, hijo de puta? ¡Ya sé lo que has hecho! ¡Sale de tu escondite, cobarde!

Una serie de murmullos empezó a oírse. Algunas puertas se abrieron y se asomaron a ver el escándalo.

—¡Vamos, Nicholas! Prometo no herirte tanto —volvió a gritar.

Esta vez algunos hombres decidieron hacerle frente debido a la amenaza. Pero Jake se había enfrentado a peores. Luego de que dos terminaran sangrando, ninguno intentó acercarse a golpearlo, se limitaron a apuntarlo con un arma.

Jake levantó ambas manos e informó:

—No tengo ningún problema con ustedes.

Ágilmente se acercó al primero y le arrebató el arma de las manos, un disparo salió del arma, causando que los curiosos de las oficinas volvieran a ellas. Una bala pasó a centímetros de su rostro. Jake buscó al culpable y fue a por él.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, las puertas se abrieron y el sonido de un notebook chocando contra el piso delató a Nicholas.

Jake se volvió hasta él y corrió. Viendo en un intento desesperado de cerrar las puertas, Jake colocó su mano en la puerta del ascensor. Ya que mientras alguien la sostuviera, no podían cerrarse.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. Soy mucho más listo que tú —espetó las palabras al ver como Nicholas, torpemente, buscaba su arma; la cual no encontró porque ese día no la llevaba encima.

Jake entró al ascensor, oprimió el botón para detener que bajara y tomó a Nicholas por la camisa, tirándolo fuertemente contra la pared metálica.

—¿Dónde está? — exigió, zarandeándolo una vez.

—No sé de quién me hablas —respondió rápidamente.

Muller lo tiró al piso y se colocó encima de él.

—Escúchame atentamente, Nicholas. No estoy de buen humor, así que si no quieres cooperar, no me importará golpearte tu rostro hasta que me respondas.

Nicholas empezó a sudar. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y sabía que si hablaba, su padre lo castigaría duramente, si es que el tipo rubio no optaba por matarlo. Pero si no decía nada, Jake Muller también acabaría con él.

—Por favor… —pidió en voz baja.

—¿Dónde está Sherry? —su voz reflejaba la preocupación y mal humor del momento. Jake miró directamente a Nicholas a los ojos. Éste último sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de Jake.

No recibió respuesta.

—Ok. Pasemos a la siguiente fase —se levantó y colocó un pie en el pecho de Nicholas. Con su mano derecha sacó la pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del traidor—. Una vez más. ¿¡Me vas a decir adónde la han llevado!?"

Nicholas tragó saliva con dificultad, no podía despegar la vista del arma. Ya estaba esperando el momento en que una bala saliera de ella y fuera a acabar con su vida.

—¿Po-por qué te preocupas t-tanto? —tartamudeó.

Empuñó el arma con más firmeza y respondió:

—Le tengo cariño y me preocupo, idiota. Quizá me preocupo tanto porque es mi amiga. Pero mis razones no deben importarte, no cambiarán nada —Disparó. El pequeño orificio abierto por la bala quedo a unos cuatro centímetros del rostro de Nicholas. Ahora volvió a apuntar a la cabeza.

—Mejor comienza a hablar si no quieres que ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Sean las últimas palabras.

Magnifico, completamente magnifico. Con toda seguridad admitía que quien llamaba a su móvil era el famoso Capitán Redfield. Sacó su móvil con su mano izquierda, sin despegar en ningún momento los ojos del abatido en el suelo.

—No puedo hablar ahora —se adelantó a comunicar antes de que Chris hablara con esa voz que tanto molestaba a Jake.

—Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, detente ahora—ordenó.

Jake rió e ignoró sus palabras.

—Nicholas, ahora me dirijo a ti. Ya que el famoso Redfield está en línea, podrías decirme ahora en dónde demonios tienes a Sherry.

—N-no la tengo. Y-yo, por favor, no me haga daño, se lo suplico.

Maldita víctima. Ahora empezaría a actuar como un pobre chico inocente. Jake volvió a sentir esas ganas de romperle la nariz.

—¡Jake! — gritó Chris. Pero Jake lo ignoró.

—Tú no la tienes, claro. Déjame corregirme: ¿Dónde la tienen?

De un momento a otro, Nicholas abrió más los ojos y empezó a moverse en el piso, intentando salir de ahí. Se veía aterrado y preocupado, como si hubiera visto al Diablo con un ejército de demonios rodeándolo.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿¡Qué hora es!? Oh, no. Por Dios, por Dios —miró en vano las paredes en busca de un reloj.

Jake hizo más presión con su pie, haciendo que Nicholas soltara un gemido de dolor.

—P-puedo ayudar. S-sé algo —habló con tartamudez y un poco de dificultad.

—Habla. Estamos escuchando —enfatizó Jake.

Nicholas señaló el pie que oprimía su pecho y Jake a regañadientes alivianó la presión.

—El último piso. El humo comenzará en el último piso, necesito saber la hora para decirte si ha empezado o no.

—¿¡Humo!? ¿Hablas de un ataque? —esta vez fue Chris quien habló.

—Sí… Por favor, déjenme salir.

Jake negó.

—Son las 16:30. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda? —Otra vez la voz de Chris.

—Está programado para las 16:45.

—¡Jake ándate inmediatamente! ¡Abandona el lugar! Ahora me pondré en contacto para que evacuen a la gente —la llamada finalizó.

Jake levantó a Nicholas y apuntó la pistola a su espalda. Jake volvió a oprimir un botón para poner el ascensor en marcha.

—Cualquier intento de huir y ya sabrás que pasará. Así que ahora saldremos de aquí y le dirás a tus amigos que tienen que salir corriendo de aquí.

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron a la vista el primer piso.

—¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Queda poco! ¡Huyan! —alarmó Nicholas.

Algunos miraron con miedo, otros confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas, Nicholas? —preguntó una mujer rubia.

Fue Jake quien contestó:

—Planean un ataque. La BSAA ya lo sabe…— Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una voz sonó en todo el edificio.

—Se le informa a todo el personal que debe abandonar el edificio inmediatamente. Repito, todo el personal abandone el edificio ahora.

Jake siguió caminando hasta la salida, con Nicholas por delante. Con la noticia del ataque la gente parecía no notar que Nicholas llevaba un arma en su espalda.

Salieron del recinto sin dificultad debido a Nicholas y a la gente que no pasaba por su lado, tapando el arma que ahora llevaba en su cinturón, debido a que optó por llevar a Nicholas con la fuerza.


End file.
